


After the Fire

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fiendfyre, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gentle Harry, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Mentioned panic attack, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry and Luna comfort Draco after a panic attack.





	After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Draco/Harry/Luna Hurt/Comfort in my life so I wrote this. I hope you like it :)  
> Also, is that title fitting?

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door to the Eighth Year common room open and was on his feet a second later when he saw Draco stumbling inside. Once he was in front of him Harry held out his arms to offer Draco a hug and Draco just fell into it. Only Harry’s Seeker reflexes kept him from falling to the floor instead.

“Hey,” Harry said gently and brushed his hand over Draco’s hair. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Draco shook his head as much as he could with how tightly he had wrapped himself around Harry.

“Okay,” Harry accepted easily. He knew first-hand how difficult it was to talk about one’s demons and he would never pressure Draco into talking about his. “Should we go upstairs and cuddle for a while?”

Draco nodded and that alone showed Harry how terrible Draco must feel because he usually insisted he wasn’t one for cuddling.

“Good,” Harry said and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s forehead. “Can you walk upstairs, or do you want me to carry you?”

Draco stayed still for a few seconds to assess his overall state before he slowly stepped away from Harry and towards the stairs.

Harry smiled and took his hand. Together they walked up the stairs and into their shared room where Draco collapsed onto his bed as soon as he could. Harry joined him after putting up locking and silencing charms and gently pulled him onto his lap. Once Draco had gotten comfortable there with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and his head lying on Harry’s shoulder, Harry began to slowly rub his back in soothing motions which soon turned into a light massage when Draco asked him to use more pressure.

 

“I had a panic attack,” Draco said after long and comfortable minutes of silence.

Harry hummed to show him he was listening but didn’t say anything. He would let Draco tell him about it in his own time.

“Some… idiots thought it would be fun to cast _Incendio_ on my robes. When I saw the fire licking up my robes I was thrown back into the Room of Hidden Things, the Fiendfyre racing underneath me and this time reaching me before you could get to me.”

When Draco’s voice caught on his own words, Harry turned his touch from comforting to anchoring in less than a second to reassure Draco and show him he wasn’t in the Room of Requirement, he wasn’t in danger anymore. To let him know it was Harry underneath him, safe and warm, and not the hot and deadly flames of the Fiendfyre.

Draco tucked his face into Harry’s neck and then continued talking.

“Luna found me, maybe a few minutes later. She stopped the fire and then calmly talked me out of my panic attack. She also gave me her robes because mine were obviously ruined by the spell.”

“I’m glad. I would have hated for something more serious to happen to you,” Harry said and gently leaned his head against Draco’s.

“And you also feel bad because you weren’t there to keep it from happening in the first place,” Draco pointed out rather accurately.

Harry blushed. “Maybe…”

“I told you I don’t like it when you hover around me at all times,” Draco said, seemingly too content to put disapproval in his tone.

“And that’s why I don’t,” Harry said. “But I can’t help worrying a little when things like today happen to you.”

“A little worrying is acceptable,” Draco decided after a few seconds and pressed a barely-there kiss to Harry’s neck, which showed Harry he was completely honest. “But please don’t feel guilty about things you have no control over.”

Harry swallowed thickly when he realized Draco was once again comforting him when he was the one in need of comforting just because of Harry’s mile-wide guilt complex.

“I’ll try,” he promised Draco. He _would_ try – even though he didn’t know how successful it would be.

“Thank you,” Draco said and nuzzled Harry’s neck affectionately.

Harry didn’t say anything in return and just enjoyed their closeness and mutual comfort for a few minutes until his stomach growled and he realized it was already time for dinner.

“Do you feel well enough to go to the Great Hall for dinner?” he asked Draco even though he didn’t want to end the comfortable silence.

Draco shook his head.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Should we go down to the kitchens then or do you want to have dinner here?”

“I’d rather stay here,” Draco decided. “And… can we invite Luna as well?”

“Of course.” Harry conjured his Patronus and gave it a message for her before sending it off.

“Thank you,” Draco said. “Just… don’t ask her about my panic attack, please?”

“I promise, I won’t.” It was an unwritten rule between the three of them that only the person who had the panic attack or nightmare could start a conversation about it, but Harry couldn’t begrudge Draco that he wanted a verbal acknowledgement of it every once in a while.

 

Twenty minutes later, after they had requested a bit of food from the house elves in the kitchen, who were very accommodating, there was a knock on the door.

Harry cast a one-sided transparency spell on the door to see who it was. When he saw it was only Luna standing in front of the door, smiling serenely, he cancelled first the transparency spell and then the locking spell before he invited her inside. Once she had closed the door behind her again he recast the locking spell.

Luna greeted them both with a bright smile and when she standing next to the bed she pressed a kiss first to Harry’s and then to Draco’s cheek.

“Good evening, Luna,” Harry said and took one of his arms off Draco’s back to pull her onto the bed with them. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Luna said and nestled herself between Harry and Draco as much as possible. “I had just finished a painting when your Patronus reached me. I can show it to you tomorrow if you like.”

“I would love that,” Draco said.

They put their conversation on hold when three house elves appeared in the room, carrying a table that could easily seat six people – or three people and a mountain of food. They set it down in the middle of the room and with two snaps of their hands there were three chairs around it and a miniature feast on it.

“Thank you,” Harry said before the house elves could Disapparate again.

“Harry Potter is very welcome. It is an honour to serve him and his friends,” one of the elves said and joined the other two in a deep bow. “Is there anything else we can do for Harry Potter?”

“No,” Harry said, careful not to thank them again in case it prompted another bow. “You can go now.”

The elves Disapparated then and the second they were gone, Draco started snickering. “They worship you,” he said when he had pulled himself together again a smile still prominent on his face.

“Shut up,” Harry muttered and shook his head smiling. It seemed the toughest part of the aftermath of Draco’s panic attack was over, so he finally let himself appreciate how good Luna’s Ravenclaw robes with their blue and bronze detailing looked on Draco.

“I think it is important that we treat all sentient beings more like our equals and not like they’re below us,” Luna said.

“It is,” Draco agreed. “But can we please talk about something else during dinner?”

Harry chuckled. “Sure. We can talk about whatever topic you can think of.”

“Good,” Draco said and untangled himself from Harry and Luna. “I’ll tell you what I want to talk about when I’m no longer starving.”

“All right,” Harry said smiling and took Luna’s hand to pull her up from the bed again and follow Draco to the table with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
